undead_assaultfandomcom-20200214-history
Fire Support Specialist
13F – Fire Support Specialist Requirement: SGM (65,000 EXP in Enlisted), CPT (12,000 EXP in CO) Fire Support Specialists receive specialized training in AIT about calling for fire. Later, they learn about other, specialized forms of Indirect Fire (IDF), Orbital Fire Support (OFS) and air support. 'Introduction:' The Fire Support specialist is arguably one of the hardest MOS to play and you will be always observing map for opportunities to use your spells rather than your own guy, so stay sharp and stick with some one. A good Fire Support Specialist will have good foresight, knowledge of the map, spawn times and lastly, good timing. Don't threat though, all these skills come with time and is well worth it, playing the Fire Support Specialist to it's fullest can be great support to any UA3 team. There is no specific build to the Fire Support Specialist, just pick something and go with it, you don't have to follow these tactics, you can make your play style, these are just how I have had played the class and what I've found effective. 'Skill identifiers and gear.' Skill identifiers: As a Fire Support Specialist, I suggest you to focus on skills indentifiers that provide you with energy regeneration and survivability. You have no natural energy regeneration unlike other classes who use up substantial amounts of energy, so I suggest always going for the skill identifier energetic and optionally IN, mainly just to increase your energy storage and allow you to use call for fire or orbital strike, whilst having enough energy to use one of your ultimate's at any one time. As for survivability, twinkle toes and barbaric are excellent choices, you will be moving about a lot in order to position your self to use your skills, whilst doing that you may run into a few stray zombies. NOTE: The skill identifier Whiz Kid does not effect the Fire Support Specialist's skills so don't pick it. Equipment: - Kinetic intergrator (KI), you're a spell caster, try to get your hands on one. - HK-47, you will be moving about in order to get in range to use your skills, so that speed boost helps. - kevlar/OPA, again, you should focus on not dieing, the OPA also gives you a speed boost. - Energy cells, Sometimes you may be unable to cast multiple spells because of your energy restrictions, this is where energy cells come in handy. - Quick Clots, self explanatory, get them, don't waste them on nothing either, get a medic to heal you. 'Calling For Fire (CFF)' Call For Fire Radios the FDC to adjust fire to your target area. Each level adds 25 shells. - Takes 10 seconds to call down, each level in IDF reduces this by a second. Call for fire allows the Fire Support Specialist, Calvalry Scout and Platoon Leader to call in artilery strikes, how ever, if you are playing the latter two classes, make sure to ask the Fire Support Specialist for permission before calling for fire for the following reasons: - The shells are shared and Fire Support Specialist does more damage with call for fire, as well as having reduced call down time. - He also needs the shells in order to use other specialized Indirect fire support. - Indirect fire support conflicts, by that I mean, if you were to call fire right before some one else had, your call for fire could be delayed up to as much as 10 seconds and completly miss. How do you use call for fire? There are 4 presets that change the way in which Call for fire is called, "-d ###" or distribution, this directs the cff to the distribution angle you have set, "-s ##" for the amount of shells fired, "-r ##" for radius, this is how much space is inbetween shells and finally "-i #.###" which effects the time in which shells land. Shells determines the amount of shells that will be used to call for fire, you can choose from -s 1 to -s 10. Radius determines the amount of space in between shells, from -r 2 (the shells will land in close approximate to each other) to -r 10 (not recommended, the space in between each shell is quiet large). Intervals determines the time between each shell landing, from i .4 to i.5. Distribution uses the polar coordinate system to determine the direction of fire, Starting with the ang le "0" on the positive X axis (east), the angle increases counter clockwise from 000 to 360 degrees For reference: -d 000 (East) -d 090 (North) -d 180 (West) -d 270 (South) -d 360, or -d 000 (Goes back to East) You can also pick more precise distribution angles, so you could use "-d 045" to direct fire to the north east, or you can use "-d c", this will call shells in an circular pattern. 'Joint Fire Observers (JFO)' Call For Fire Radios the FDC to adjust fire to your target. The Joint Fires Observer Course (JFOC) teaches students to direct Close Air Support (CAS) and Orbital Fire Support (OFS). Each level improves Orbital Strike. Level 1 – Orbital Strike Directs an orbital satellite to fire a shell down at the target area, offering near-instant, precision bombardment. - Each shell does 700 damage, each level improves range. This skill isn't as good as other spells in terms of area of effect or damage, but it is near instant, and saves lives.' ''Use this skill to kill high profile targets such as leakers, leapers and commandos, you can also use it to pick off hoards to protect team mates whille they focus fire on bosses. Level 2 – Orbital Satellite Reconnaissance (OSR) Energy Cost: 45 Cooldown: 80 Reveals a large area for your team. Lasts 20 seconds. Use this skill to spot targets. Level 3 – Laser Designator Energy Cost: 35 Cooldown: 45 Reveals the target unit and reduces their armor by 5 for 45 seconds. Try to designate bosses, this will give vission around that boss for the whole team, extremly helpful, always designate! Level 4 – Attack Weapons Team (AWT) Attack Weapons Team Energy Cost: 195 Cooldown: 300 Calls in a AH-25 Hunter to destroy enemies in the area for 24 seconds. AWT spawns from the top left of where you had called it, and moves in a "V" or "L" pattern before going off, so try to put that into consideration when calling it, it's not that difficult and you will master it after a few tries. To call the AWT in effectively, you will have to learn mission times where spawns climax, by this I mean when shit gets serious, here are some examples of when shit gets serious in UA3 lol. ''- During farmer, when mass gluttons and curssed shows up.'' ''- During convoy, when arach joins for the party.'' ''- Escorting saber 6, when ares starts jumping on every one.'' An AWT during these times can help lift the load off your team and prevent a wipe occuring (whole team dies) Level 5 – Call for CAS (5 seconds for call down) Energy Cost: 200 Cooldown: 275 Requirements: JFO 5, CAS On Station Calls for CAS to fire missiles at the target area, dealing approx. 18,000 damage to the epicenter. CAS comes on station at chapter 2 and stays on station from there out. This is where timing comes in, you will only start hitting with CAS effectively when you have learn't the timing, here is how it's done. Oberve your target, intepret it's movement, as your self, where will it be in 5 seconds? thats where you will call cas. ??? Profit. 'Indirect Fire Support (IDF)' Indirect Fire Support improves the FSS’s ability to call for fire, as well as learning other, more specialized forms of IDR. Each Level improves the call for fire delay. Level 1 – 13s, Binoculars Energy Cost: 10 Cooldown: 20 Reveals the target area for 6 seconds. Detects invisible units. Use this to skill to spot targets for you IDF support. Level 2 – 11s, Immediate Smoke Energy Cost: 90 Cooldown: 90 Radios the FDC to fire immediate smoke at the target area, disorienting personnel. Consumes 5 shells. Smoke is really underated, this skill can help your team hold chokes early on, or slow zombies that are close by, but too close to the team to use other IDF supports. Level 3 – 9s, Immediate Flare Energy Cost: 90 Cooldown: 120 Radios the FDC to fire flares to illuminate the target area, slowing enemies. Lasts a total of 135 seconds. Consumes 5 shells. Extra vision, why not? Level 4 – 7s, White Phosphorous (WP) Energy Cost: 100 Cooldown: 180 Radios the FDC to fire willy pete at the target area, dealing 200 damage per second for 20 seconds. Consumes 15 shells. The radius on this ultimate is huge, ever been in one of those games where your doing laps around the AO with a load of shit behind you, with the lL steadily increasing? Perfect time to use this, theres not too much to using White phosphorous, if you can use call for fire effectively, you can definately use this. Level 4 - 10s, Rail Gun (RG) Energy Cost: 150 Cooldown: 150 Directs an offshore warship to fire a rail gun at the target point, dealing high damage in a small radius through pure inertia. Consumes 8 shells. Deals 24,000 damage. This is perhaps hard est ultimate to use, it does high damage in a small area, similar to the anti-tank rockets the javelin uses. There is three ways I have found to succesfully call cas, the first one is the cheapest haha. Basically, when you call RG, kite a gourmands around it until it lands, unless something else comes up to bother ''you, you will most get a kill.'' '' '' If you want to hit something other than gourmands and your good at calling CAS, you can try using RG exactly as you would use CAS, estimate where the boss will be in 10 seconds instead of 5. '' ''' ''If you have a team that can stun the boss in place, so that the Rail Gun hits spot on, that would be the best way to go about it, have your team use things such as cades, or gravity grenades to hold bosses in place.